


Tattoos

by mtnofgrace



Series: 2021 Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Good Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform, Tattoos, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt, gthb - Freeform, prompt, srk series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: TK & Carlos go together to get tattoos for Sofia.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 2021 Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/gifts), [trashpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/gifts).



> 2 requests for the same prompt so I'm posting them as 1 & making it part of my SRK❤ series. Hope you both enjoy @sneetchestoo @buckieys  
> Picture of Carlos’s tat in the story because I’m terrible at trying to describe it. Found it on pinterest. And @justkillingtimewhileiwait & @moviegeek03 agreed with me it would be perfect for Carlos. As always thanks Brit for all your help plotting my fics and keeping me so excited to be writing ❤

Sofia had just celebrated her first birthday, and it was a double celebration for the Strand-Reyes household as her adoption was officially finalized. Even though they'd had her since she was two weeks old, it took a little bit for the paperwork to work through the courts. But they'd just found out on Friday that everything was signed and official. Sofia didn't totally understand the double celebration, but her dads and all their family and friends did.

Owen and Carlos's mom were currently cleaning up their kitchen while TK and Carlos said goodbye to everyone. Sofia had crashed from her sugar high and was currently sleeping on TK's shoulder. Once everyone was gone, Carlos tried to stop their parents from cleaning, but they wouldn't hear of it. "Ok, ok," he chuckles. "I'm gonna go help Ty get the princess down, then we'll be back," he tells them heading upstairs.

When Carlos gets upstairs, TK is standing in Sofia's door just watching her sleep in her crib. Carlos wraps his arms around TK and lays his head on TK's shoulder. "Mmmm she's gonna love having a bigger room in the new house," TK whispers. "We can move her up to a big girl bed too," Carlos agrees.

TK smiles at his husband. "She'll love that. No more trying to flip herself out." They both chuckle as she rolls the other way and pops her thumb in her mouth. "We've got to break that habit too," TK groans making Carlos chuckle.

"She'll outgrow it. Come on we need to get our parents out so we can discuss our other plans," Carlos grins making TK smirk.

"Mmmm Officer, I do like how you think." TK leans up giving Carlos a quick kiss before they turn on the night light by the door and leave it cracked. They head back downstairs to chat with their parents for a minute before seeing them out. Carlos takes in all the new toys scattered around their living room and shakes his head. "I swear they spoil her so much."

TK laughs as he's already settling in on the couch with his phone and a grin. "And who was it that insisted the playhouse wasn't enough and had to get a swing set too?" He teases Carlos getting an eye roll and exasperated huff. "Exactly," TK laughs as he crawls into Carlos's lap so they can share the screen.

Sofia was going with Carlos's mom and oldest sister tomorrow for a shopping trip for new shoes and probably clothes while her dads went to their tattoo appointment. They're last joint appointment had been when they gotten each other's initial tattooed on their ring fingers right after their wedding. Neither wanted to lose his ring or have something happen to it while on shift, but they also wanted it known they were happily taken. It had been TK's idea and Carlos loved it.

Now they were getting something to symbolize the growth of their family, their little girl. It felt so good to officially call her theirs. “I’m thinking this,” TK says showing him the screen. Displayed was a gorgeous rose bloomed out; “Think her name scrolled across it. Maybe on my chest?” TK asks as Carlos just stares. 

“Think it would looking fucking gorgeous,” he finally gets out imagining it on his husband’s chest. 

TK gives him a big smile and a kiss to the cheek. “What are you thinking about getting?” he asks Carlos passing him the phone to search. TK watches him searching and can’t help but grin knowing Carlos is going to go with something sappy. “Stop,” Carlos blushes as TK’s grin at Carlos’s searches. 

“It’s adorable how sappy you are,” TK grins nipping at Carlos’s chin. “Oh! That,” TK says pointing at the screen. 

“Yea?” Carlos had been looking at it, but he knew TK would probably tease him about it even though Carlos really loved it. It was incredibly sweet, but also tough he thought, and he knew it would look really good. 

“It’s definitely you,” TK grins. “Could get it here,” he says tracing his fingers over Carlos’s inside bicep making Carlos shiver. “Think we can get her to make a fist before we leave so we can get a picture?” Carlos asks TK as he screenshots his selection like TK had done.

“Oh, yea,” TK grins. Carlos chuckles knowing TK could probably get Sofia to do anything he wanted. She was totally enamored with “dada” right now even though “papa” was not far behind. Now that their decisions have been made, they check on their sleeping angel one more time before they go to bed themselves. 

They’re able to get several hours of sleep before Carlos hears a thump and a whine. “Dios,” he groans seeing it’s barely six am. TK whines and tries to burrow further into the bed making Carlos chuckle. “I got her. Even though she’s just like you,” he grunts as he gets up. TK doesn’t even grumble already back asleep as Carlos goes across the hall to find their one year old sitting in the floor with tears. 

“Oh Sofia,” Carlos says shaking his head as he scoops her up. There’s no injuries because they’ve put extra padding on top of the carpet after the first instances of Sofia flipping herself out of her crib and scaring them to death. 

“Papa,” she whines as she buries her face in his neck sniffling. 

“I know. But if you would wait for Papa or Dada to come get you, it wouldn’t hurt as bad,” he reminds her even though he knows it won’t do any good. Once her mind is set to getting up in the mornings, there is no stopping her. She is like TK in the fact she finds trouble, but she takes after Carlos in being a morning person. 

“Dada,” she says as they go back to Carlos and TK’s bedroom. 

“Dada’s still sleeping. Papa is gonna get dressed and then we’ll go start breakfast before Abuela and Tia get here,” he tells her quietly laying on the bed for some sleepy dada cuddles while Carlos gets dressed. She knows TK is not a morning person, but she loves cuddling up against him while he sleeps. 

Carlos snaps a quick picture of them unable to stop himself at the cuteness his husband and little girl give off. Once he’s dressed he scoops Sofia up and carries her downstairs. He gets her set up in her high chair with milk and Mickey on the TV while he cooks. TK stumbles down once he smells the coffee, and Sofia giggles at him. “Morning princess,” TK says dropping a kiss on her head before giving Carlos a good morning kiss. 

They share breakfast, Sofia wearing more than she eats because she’s finally reached an independent streak and insists on doing it herself. TK gets her to make a fist against his and Carlos’s and TK snaps a quick picture. Once they are done, TK takes her to get cleaned up and dressed while Carlos cleans the kitchen. It’s not long before his mom and sister are knocking on their door. He lets them in as TK brings Sofia back downstairs dressed and with her favorite backpack. “Be good baby girl,” Carlos tells her with a hug before she’s flying into her Tia’s arms. 

Once they’re out the door, TK and Carlos share a more heated good morning kiss, along with a very heated and very steam shower. Carlos loves watching new ink go on his boy, and just the thought of it, makes him horny enough for a steamy shower before they go. Once they finally stumble out of the shower, they both dress and head out to the tattoo parlor. 

TK goes first and gets the stunning rose on his right side above his pec close to his shoulder. The red of the rose is gorgeous against his skin, and Sofia’s name is eloquently scrolled across it. It was truly gorgeous. Carlos goes next and they show the artist the sketch from the phone along with the picture TK had snapped that morning. He does up his own sketch from their picture and it is truly gorgeous. 

They outline the tat on his bicep, and TK can’t help the soft look he gives Carlos. He definitely is starting to get Carlos’s appeal at watching him get a tattoo. It is going to be perfect and can always be added to in the future. 

  


Carlos loves it, so much. They get wrapped up and head back home. Sofia is waiting on them, and they both tell her she has to be careful with them. She nods and her eyes go wide as they show her the new art. She doesn’t totally understand it or the meanings behind them yet, but she loves the colors and lines. They know when she’s older she truly understand the meaning and how much her dads love her. Because they love her more than they ever dreamed possible, and these new tattoos are proof of that. 


End file.
